


Lammas (or: the Passing of Summer)

by nerdyydragon



Series: What Lurks in Shadow [8]
Category: Kingsman (2014), Kingsman (2015), Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Gen, M/M, Magic, Pagan Festivals, Witches, Young Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 23:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11954736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyydragon/pseuds/nerdyydragon
Summary: The days get shorter and the nights get longer as summer draws to an end, and crops are harvested and stored for winter. Bounties are celebrated and thanks broken over warm bread as the year is remembered and preparations are begun.





	Lammas (or: the Passing of Summer)

Harry watched as the leaf drifted onto the pavement in front of him, the edges of it crinkled and gold, just beginning to curl towards to the centre. He sighed, another year come and gone in a blink. Soon the leaves would be gone and the chill would set in, the air already beginning to bite at him whenever he left the warmth of his house. Adjusting his scarf around his neck, he stepped off the sidewalk and turned down the street.

It wasn’t a long walk, where he was going, but it certainly seemed so as he tried to map the pattern of the sun, rising red and unhidden by clouds over the high skyline of London. Leaves drifted down around him as he passed, caught in the breeze, and feeling the tug of a pre-decided ritual of their own.

Before he was entirely aware of what was happening, Harry reached the park and, after only a moment’s hesitation, stepped onto the trail and away from the throngs of people. The sun had dipped even lower now (or perhaps that was his imagination) and everything set an eerie shadow on the grass. He couldn’t shake the feeling that, had he been anyone else, the shadows might have tried to take him for one of their own. Absently Harry looped around the same small grove of trees three times, trying not to draw attention to himself, before reaching his hand inside the gnarl of the nearest one. It glowed faintly, just as he had been told it would.

Now, all his life (which wasn’t particularly considerable at the young age of just twenty five and a half), Harry had been warned by his grandmother, his mother, and numerous coven members (for he had been a terror in his youth) not to, under any circumstances, mess around with faerie rings, unless he had completely lost his mind, or had suddenly developed the urge to die. Watching the seven saplings in the middle of the grove over overhanging trees suddenly sprout a ring of mushrooms between them sent a chill up his spine, and all of the warnings from his younger days came rushing back.

_ Just relax, it isn’t faeries. It’s supposed to be here. You made it. _

Taking a deep breath through his nose, Harry crossed the short expanse of grass, closed his eyes, and stepped into the ring.

When he opened them again he was met with a scene that was almost identical to the one he had left, from the saplings to the angle of the sun to the park benches in the distance. But that was where the similarities ended. Candles hovered harmlessly out of reach as people bustled around a long table, loaded to near bowing with all assortments of baked breads and loaves, still steaming in their baskets, and pies and tarts covered within reach of the nearest person.

Stepping out of the ring, Harry could hear an upbeat tune drifting from somewhere (or nowhere, if his understanding was correct), and children ran about playing games of tag while their parents and elder siblings went about putting the final touches on the table. He felt out of place, not holding a dish of some sort, but his invitation had clearly stated that all he had needed to bring was himself.

Almost immediately a small child ran full tilt past his legs, almost throwing off balance and managing to startle him out of his daze. A woman followed after, shaking her head.

“Sorry about that, dear. She tends to get a little bit excited.” Harry smiled down at her, shaking his head.

“It’s fine, no harm done.” The blonde looked relieved, thankful that he wasn’t the type to chastise her about her child. She seemed to get that a lot. His arm went out mechanically as he remembered years of manners being drilled into his head. “I’m Harry.” She shook it.

“Michelle Unwin. My son is around here somewhere, disappeared the moment we arrived. He’s about your age, if you were in the mood to not stand awkwardly on your own all night.”

Harry chuckled as she walked away, a glint in her eye that he didn’t quite want to understand. Steeling himself and letting out a short huff, he followed her into the fray.

Everywhere there seemed to be something happening, from children running to couples swaying quietly under the candles as the table was set and finished, and heaps of food and an extremely appetizing looking plate of porks, hams, and something that looked a little bit like lamb were set in the middle. Cider pitchers dotted the long table and the crystal glasses twinkled in the light.

_ Like magic _ .

Harry smiled to himself, watching to proceedings as the beat of the music changed and heralded everyone to dinner. Someone pressed into his shoulder, a hand drifting across his back. He looked over to see the same startling eyes as before.  _ This must be Michelle’s son _ .

“You must be Harry.” he must have looked startled, because the other man laughed, eyes crinkling at the corners and hair falling into his eyes. “My mum mentioned you.”

“Ah. It’s very nice to meet you, erm…” He trailed off, suddenly unsure of how to proceed.

“Gary. But  _ you _ ,” he was given a rather thorough once-over, “can call me Eggsy. Come on then, let’s eat.”

Harry let Eggsy go, watching his retreating back as he collected himself. This type of celebration was fairly new to him, but he knew that whatever Eggsy had just done was not on par with the occasion. Following after him and fighting down a blush, he wondered if that wasn’t the reason his magic seemed to be fighting his control.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that it's shorter than most of the other ones (and a lot of my stuff in general), I've been stressing about literally everything and have about 45 billion other projects on the go - including my first ever original novel, which is over halfway done and I am extremely proud of.  
> I'm honestly sad to see the series go, it was a personal challenge to write a ficlet for every holiday on my calendar but it was one I gladly accepted. I'd like to thank each and every one of you who read and/or left kudos/comments on any of the ones in the series (or any of my work), I love you all.


End file.
